


Dead by Daylight One shots

by jellyOwl117



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyOwl117/pseuds/jellyOwl117
Summary: A collection of one shots that I've made, it will probably be more fluff then anything but if it isn't for some chapters I'll put in a notice for ya'll :DHope you like them!
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Trapper x Mute Reader

**Author's Note:**

> The Trapper always wonder why you don't scream, why you don't cry out in rage or sadness when one of your friends get killed right in front of you. He like many others wonder, and have been dying to know. Today he's going to get that very answer that been nagging at him.
> 
> Legit I have no idea how this website works BUT I'll try to make sense of it! If I can figure out how to make this into one thing I will! Also my writing may or may not be bad, but I'm only gonna get better with practice! So bare with me, this is my first work! Hope you like it and I'll leave you to it!

The Trapper always wonders why you never screamed nor cried. 

You’re always so quiet, never saying anything to him or the other survivors, hell the other killers had made it a game to see which one can make you talk at one point. But no matter what, whether it was seeing your friends getting mori’d right in front of you, having a blade rip through your back, pulling muscle out and organs, you never once screamed. Even the others scream when they have iron will, it's quiet, but can be heard, not you though. Not you

Which made your trails with the Trapper like so...

You were on a trail with three other survivors, Jake, Adam, and Kate. You all worked on gens and what not, just like usual. You’ve noticed while walking around that there were traps all over the place, you made it your job to look for these traps and disarm them since you were the most quiet out of everyone. And if you didn’t get to a trap on time, you would simply signal your teammates of the trap, which they would either jump over/walk around it or go to another direction.

And when the Trapper did check out to the place where you had just disarmed his vicious bear traps, you would be either hiding or sprinting away with the help of Lightweight and Sprint Burst, making you practically invisible to him. Nothing but a cloud of dust. And oh _boy_ did the Trapper hate that.

But even through all of that hard work, he still managed to sacrifice them all, the Trapper being the oldest killer in the entity’s realm has its perks. He almost never fails on killing at least a few, very rarely do they all escape him. Now it’s just you and him, a game of hide n’ go seek or cat and mouse if he finds the hatch first. You were walking around, looking vigorously for the hatch, tile after tile, shack to the main building.

 _“ The hatch must’ve spawn in Narnia. “_ You thought as you were beginning to lose hope in finding the damn hatch, that was until you heard the almost angelic humming of the hatch. _“ Finally! ”_ You thought happily as you rushed over to the hatch, only to see the Trapper standing over it, **“ Looking for this, mouse? ”** He asks mockingly, you stand there, looking him dead in the eye, ready to burst out of there if he closes the hatch.

He relaxes his stance and is now facing you head on, which if you have to admit, is terrifying. **“ Why do you not scream. Why do you not cry, if anything, make any noise, hum? ”** You stared at him for a few seconds before making a face that just screams, _“ What the fuck do you expect me to do? ”_ He huffs and stabs his weapon into the ground as he quickly makes his way over to you, **“ Why don’t you answer me? ”** He reaches out and grabs you by the throat, lifting you into the air, **“ I could easily end your life, but I can spare it if you start answering my _questions_.” **He growled as he plummits you into the ground.

You see stars as you try desperately to get a hold of yourself, you turn over and see some paper that’s littered on the ground. You reach your hand over towards it, the Trapper sees this but doesn’t understand what you are trying to do. You finally grab a piece of paper and show it to him, **“ Why do you show this to me- ”,** you start to ‘write’ on the paper, trying to tell him that you can write your answers on there, _“ Come on! ”_

The Trapper stands up straighter before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a piece of charcoal, _“ Well, that’ll do it. ”_ You slowly reach over, grab it from him, and start to write your answers.

...

Turns out the Trapper, or Evan as he told you to call him, isn’t that bad. You told him you were mute which more or less made him very apologetic and quickly get off you so you weren’t basically choking just trying to write to him. You two got to know each other pretty quickly, it was… nice.

After that match you two have become friends, Evan did tell the other killers why you didn’t make any noise at all, which was a HUGE relief, more so than you realize. Finally, you won’t be held captive for hours anymore. During trials with him were the same, but if you were the last person alive, he would give you the hatch in a heartbeat. But outside of trails like now, you two would either wait for the other to come out of a trail or talk to each other if both of you were there.

You were waiting for Evan to come back from a trail. Apparently the killers had their own house in their respective realm, which made you wonder where the Doctor and Demogorgan sleep since they both are indoors maps. So you were sitting comfortably on a couch in Evan’s house, you noticed that his house has a bit of a mess, so you decided to clean up the place a bit. After finishing cleaning his house and reorganizing some stuff so it wasn’t so messy, you returned back to the couch, only to see Evan opening the door and looking around the now clean house.

 **“ I was gone that long huh? ”** He asked, surprised as he sets down his weapon by the door and start removing his mask. You nod at him and get out a notepad and start writing, you show him the message as he sets his mask down, ‘ Yeah and you should get cleaned up before I have to clean this house again. ’ He laughs a bit, **“ Alright, alright, you don’t have to tell me twice. Trails today were more messy than usual. ”** He smiles at you before walking off to get cleaned up.

After he comes out and all clean, you both lay on the couch, just enjoying each other’s company and the silence. Sadly not many things can be done in the entity’s realm, but you don’t need much to enjoy other’s company. Unlike some of the other survivors, *cough* Feng Min *cough*. Just laying there with Evan is all you need at the moment, too tired to do anything else, and not really feeling up to do anything. 

You felt yourself being lifted up and placed back down to the couch. But not _on_ the couch, you were placed on Evan, **“ Hope this doesn’t bother you, you just look a bit sleepy. Thought you would want to stay on the couch a bit longer. ”** You shake your head a little and smile at him, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to him. The couch is nice and all, but damn does it get cold. Which is why Evan, more times than not, would let you sleep on him, and maybe sleep with ya too.

You rest your head back into his chest, signing softly, and getting comfortable. This wasn’t bad. Not bad at all.


	2. Doctor x Reader (Soulmate AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've always wonder whose your soulmate, now so than every once the timer start again after years has passed.

Ever since you can remember, you always had this timer on your wrist.

A timer that would determine your fate. You see, everyone has a timer, all at different times, but one thing is for certain, one person has the same time as you, and they were supposedly your ‘soulmate’.

You would always glance at your timer, seeing the number go down, but as you grew older, you start to realize how weird your timer was. Everyone’s timer kept on going, but yours has stopped, you’ve heard of people’s timers going to zero in a matter of seconds, but never just stopping. When a timer suddenly goes to zero, it means that their soulmate has died, but… what does it mean when the timer just stops?

You always wonder this as you grew older, wondering when the timer will start again, _if_ it will ever start again. You had long since lost hope of finding them and just gone on with your life. Seeing your friends find their soulmates, well more like unintentionally getting them together, you seem to somehow match your friends with their soulmates. Which to be honest, pretty ironic.

As you once again go for another day at work, you hear whispering in your ear, like someone was trying to talk to you. You look around the crowded streets, seeing no one talking to you, shrugging your shoulders, you turn back around, and make your way to your workplace. But even then, the whispering never seemed to stop. You told your co-worker that you were going on break after what felt like hours working the cash register. You decided to go to the park and just relax for your break, you haven’t been there in a long time. As you're sitting there, alone in one of the park’s benches, you start to feel cold.

 _“ Huh that’s weird, it’s spring right now...”_ You open your eyes and gasp.

You were in a totally different place, _way_ too different. You look around you as you see hospital beds and broken tiles, _“ W-where am I? ”_ You see someone in the distance running around, you decide to go after them, but you quickly realize that this place was a total maze and finding them was going to be a lot harder than you thought.

Now there you are, wondering a creepy as hell hospital, somehow in your casual clothes, and pretty much looking like a headless chicken. After running for what felt like ages and hearing pops around the hospital, you decide to just wait in the lobby room. While sitting there you would hear screams and yelps in the distance, you would’ve left but there was this gate looking thing in front of the building. Finally having enough of just sitting around a dirty old chair, you go around exploring again, while looking into one of the many rooms you realize that your timer has started again.

 _“ No fucking way...”_ You stared at the bright green numbers as they started to countdown, 3:30’ that’s what the timer said. 3 minutes and 30 seconds until you meet whoever is your soulmate, _“ Really in this creepy ass place, they’re here?? ”_ You’re shocked as you look at your wrist, and begin to feel nervous. But that’s cut off as you start to hear heavy footsteps coming fast to your direction, two in fact. A man in a white button up shirt runs pass the doorway, you saw that the man was bloody, and was holding his side as he frantically looked behind him. Clearly whoever caused that was close behind him.

You stepped further into the room and looked around frantically to find a hiding place. In your scuffle you accidentally knocked over a few boxes, making a lot of noise. You hear the heavy footsteps stop, before coming closer to your room. Panicking now, you ducked under a few chairs in a rather dark corner of the room, hoping whoever it was doesn’t find you. Little did you know that your timer was almost done, only 15 seconds before you met _them_.

You hear the footsteps stop at the doorway, seeing dress shoes walking in the room, you hold your breath.

10

You see the shoes getting closer to your hiding spot.

9

You see them lift the boxes off the ground

8

They start to look behind a small desk that’s by one of the walls

7

They start to get even closer to your spot

6

You hear the gentle patting of what you can only assume to be their weapon as it makes contact with their hand

5

You hear their heavy breathing

4

They shuffle their feet closer to you

3

You see them go on one knee in front of you

2

You hold your breath as you’re slowly having a heart attack

1

You lock eyes with forced ones, you gasp in shock.

You both then hear beeping, you tear your eyes from the monster and look at your timer. It shows ‘0:00’ as it begins to slowly fade away, you look back at the monster of a man as he too looks at his wrist, and his number starts to fade away like yours. Still scared shitless by his terrifying appearance your mind starts racing, _“ This has to be a fucking joke. ”_ You kept thinking as he slowly looks at you with a forced grin and painfully teared eyes, he suddenly grabs you and pulls you out from under the chairs.

You scream and panic as you start kicking and wiggling, his hold on you does not falter, if anything it grows stronger. He puts a hand over your mouth as he gets up and walks away.

You have stopped struggling as you realized he wasn’t going to hurt you, he actually let you walk by his side as he leads you somewhere. You feel him pet your hair as he gets closer to what looks like a wall. Confused, you looked up at him and back at the ‘wall’, you saw a small keyhole and your eyes widened. _“ A secret door in a hospital? Why-? ”_ You saw him pull out a key as he proceeds to open the hidden door. He holds the door open for you as both of you enter the room.

He softly closes the door, locking it, putting away the key in his pocket as he makes his way over. Pulling out two chairs, and facing away from you. You took your time looking around the room that looked more like an office with a bed in the corner, surprisingly not as dirty or dusty as everything else in the hospital. _“ Strangely very nice and… comfy looking. ”_ You thought as you’re jolted out of your thoughts by a loud noise. You look back at the man who brought you here and saw that the headgear _thing_ was finally off his head.

He didn’t look half bad, if this was in any other scenario you would have said that he looked quite handsome… okay maybe he was now that he wasn’t in that headgear thing. He softly rubs his face as he sits down in his chair, softly scooting it closer to you, and finally looking up at you. **“ Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise… let’s get to talking shall we? ”**


	3. Doctor x Reader Pt2 (Soulmate AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you and the doctor or now as you know him as Herman Carter, you both start talking to each other, and you both start to realize how strange this whole thing is. But neither of you seem to mind it as you get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/d/j) = Your Dream Job
> 
> Hey everyone, wasn't really planning to make a sequel for the first one but did it anyways after some thought lol. Also noticed that my writing there was kinda bad >-< sorry about that, I think I'll leave it as it is but if it bugs you guys I will change it and tell you guys of the changes in future chapters. Hope you enjoy this! Thank you for reading these :D

You two talked and surprisingly he was very easy to talk to. Maybe because he could’ve literally strangled you to death with one hand or he was just easy on the eyes, who knows. But you two did exchange some information about yourselves, like your names, the entity, the roles you both play, and about your world and his. And how oddly different they were.

 **“ So you were working an ordinary job, was studying for (y/d/j), mysteriously came here, and none of our ‘world’s’ history match mine. ”** Herman said as he effortlessly writes down the information you’ve given him thus far.

“ Huh yeah. ” You look at him with a nervous smile.

 **“ Huh, same time but different realities. Fascinating. ”** He exclaimed as he rubbed where his timer used to be. **“ People here always thought that soulmates are only accessible via their ‘world’. Since most of us have found our soulmates in them while others were close to until they were ripped away and brought here. ”** He said with a grin, setting his clipboard down. Your eyes widened, _“ ripped from them? Does that mean some of the survivors or killers were just ripped from their loved ones just like that? ”_ You looked away, saddened by the new information, _“ But, still. There’s a chance we, or at least them can go back. And get a ‘normal’ life after this..? ”_ You smiled at that thought. You then started to realize how odd it is to have found Herman in the first place, and start to question if this was all ‘designed’ in the first place. Here out of all places.

 **“ And I originally thought I was the exact _same!_ HAHA, now isn’t that funny now! ”** He starts to laugh hysterically as he thought this was the funniest shit that has happened in a _very_ long time. Which, now that you think about it, wasn’t. It sounds sad that he thought he would never meet his soulmate ever in his life. You start to wonder if the doctor was more absurd in his work then to think of things such as these if this were true. _“ Must be either a very lonely man or a verb workaholic man. ”_ You hold in a laugh at the thought. 

He wipes a tear away as he starts to regain himself from his fit, **“ Ah~ isn’t it funny how this thing works or the _entity_ works? ”** He signs as he puts his head on his hand, **“ But to be honest, I’m probably the lucky _few_ that still has, or had the chance to meet their soulmate. Then again, it’s very unlikely there are anymore. ”** He finishes that thought with an eerie smile and a giggle. More gleeful at the fact that he’s probably the only one in this realm that has found their soulmate. And more fascinated by this whole situation. He may just conduct some notes about this later on.

“ That may be true. ” You said, catching his attention, “ But I hardly think we are the only ones,” He lifts his head, intrigued by what you have to say, “- if anything this whole ‘soulmate’ thing can still be going for those few who still have a bit more time in their ‘timers’. “ You pause as you thought about it more, “ Or perhaps this was all by chance really… I could’ve just stayed in my _own_ world if the entity didn’t pick me up, and would’ve most likely died before we met... and maybe then you could’ve been assigned a new soulmate...? ” You ponder over that thought, as you thought of all the other possibilities, _“ We could’ve never met if **the entity** didn’t bring me here...”_

Herman hummed, **“ That may be so, but that didn’t happen. ”** He dismisses, tilting his head, now thinking of new theories about soulmates, a subject he never would’ve thought he would be interested in. He does have plenty of time to _kill_ in this realm, why the hell not?

He notices your perplexed expression, he slowly reaches for your hand and grabs it gently. **“ Let’s forget about the possibilities for now, “** , he starts rubbing it in smooth circles with his thumb to try to comfort you , **”- and let us enjoy our time together... Even in this hell hole we’ve found ourselves in.”** He smiles at you before bringing you into a warm embrace.

...

It’s been a _few_ months since then, or at least it _felt_ like months. Time flows differently around here. You two have gotten to know each other pretty well over your time spent here, of course this came with some complications, like the survivors not trusting you as much because of you two being soulmates. Everytime you were in the same trail with Herman, they always thought you were going to sabotage them in some way. Of course some didn’t like Claudette or Bill, but those were the few that stuck out that just felt like you would like Nea or Jake. But after being hooked and sacrificed by Herman after a few weeks, that distrust did die down.

Herman doesn’t _want_ to hook you, he _has_ to, especially if you’re one of the first few he runs across. He did explain to you that if he doesn’t do it, he would be punished, or tortured as he explained it in gruesome details of his past punishments of failing the entity. But he did tell you that if you were the last person alive, he would, without a doubt, let you go through the hatch. **“ It’s the only way I can let you off the hook. ”** He joked after explaining everything to you. Which did lead you to sacrificing yourself for him, so that he would not be punished if he didn’t get anyone that trail. In which, after trails are done for the week, he would come to _**you**_ with all the affection in the world with heaps of apologies as he would litter your face with kisses and hold you tightly. 

Yes he has strangely become more affectionate over time, yes you are to blame. No, he would not admit, even if you have video proof of his stange development. But he would still be all over you in seconds after trails, even in a bad mood, he just wants some peace and quiet for a while with you in his arms. But this extreme amount of affection did spark something in him though. He became a bit overprotective of you, he’s okay with males being around you, he knows you have to work in a team, he’s not _that_ protective. But if he sees any of them being too handsy with you and are trying to hit on you, he _is_ going to track them down, he _**is**_ going to break their bones, and he _**WILL**_ bring them no mercy and _**WILL**_ electrocute them full blast in a heartbeat. This also goes for your teammates that try to use you as a human meat shield, he _will break them and **make them SUFFER.**_

And after he is done, he would look at you with the biggest smile on his face and a very satisfied expression with all the blood of his enemies. No one has tried to do so since those _**accidents**_ but you all know that someone new will come, and if they’re smart enough, they wouldn’t try to hit on you or use you as a human shield. But only time will tell.

Thankfully everything has settled down after months have passed, now you are here, in his secret office with him hugging you, swaying gently to some old music he found laying around. Trails have finished, the entity is pleased and now you two can just spend some time together before he goes off and starts writing god knows what. Herman is a wild card, but you wouldn’t have him any other way. He’s sweet with you and wouldn’t lay a hand on you outside of trails. And even then he would be very apologetic and frenetic about it, checking you over and carrying you around as apologies and kisses roll off him like a waterfall. He loves you as deeply as you love him, possibly more so. Herman softly grabs your cheek, turning you towards him. He looks at you lovely, he closes his eyes and leans down for a kiss. You close your eyes as both of your lips make contact, enjoying the sweet kiss as you both sway back and forth to the music that plays out softly in the background.


End file.
